


狂色25

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	狂色25

25

面码今夜到红河川镇提了一壶酒，一小袋花生米，还拎了一袋狼果。

这一夜的大雪散漫交错，瀌瀌弈弈。四野山川一派皎缟素洁，连路道都叫人分不大清。

临近天黑，白驼城中点亮了零星的灯火，城门外已鲜有人迹，只有裹得和土拨鼠的零散几人，正陆陆续续在城墙下排队接受盘查，推着或是堆满干草或是放满酒酿的木车慢慢进城。

离白驼城百里远的野猪林边缘有一处火林军常驻的营寨，兵力较少，因多数士兵都留守在白驼城中，只有少数人会被安插在此处放哨。这一夜军营的兄弟们看着将军大老远在皑皑风雪中归来，裹着一身厚重衣袍，头上的貂绒帽也被狂躁的雪风掀开。但他步子又稳又缓，似是丝毫不受这雪天的影响，那道玄黑的身影也成了雪景中唯一一点颜色。

将军还戴着训兵时常用的硬邦邦的铠甲手套，提着那壶酒和一袋狼果却是小心谨慎的，一路没有磕着分毫。

副将总觉得见了鬼似的，跟了将军十多年，从未见过他会主动买酒买肉，便好奇戳戳一旁的小兵道:“将军这是改姓啦？懂得风花雪月了？”

身边士兵抬了抬帽檐，也唏嘘道:“要风花雪月，直接在红河川的「金雀阁」留夜不就行了，这大老远跑过去，就买了这么一点点东西回来，真是搞不懂将军在想什么。”

“将军心，海底针啊。”又一士兵跟着感叹。

白驼城抵近火晓两个大国的交界，西据晓之国的云海之森，东卧火之国的驼山之脚，往北经过一片大沙漠，便是漩涡国。这座城池周边还附有十几个小镇，镇上每日都颇为喧嚣热闹，其中最为著名的就是红河川镇，城中百姓偶尔也会去走走，在自己得空的时候。

营地哨岗隐蔽地安插在这片野猪林中，每日每夜都由不同的士兵轮流看守。但冬季的野猪林是见不到野猪的，只有干枯苍劲的老木在大雪纷飞中慢慢变为琼枝玉林。除了练武与抓野猪，驻守此地的士兵难得的乐趣就是偶尔从此经过的异族商队，这些骆驼商队往往来自周边小国，他们会带来各国不同风情的故事，特产，更或是美女与舞蹈。

今次营中新搭了一顶主帐，只因将军今夜要亲自在外守夜，不回城，随行将士也不知缘故，志村大人那边也是只字未提。

“都站在这里做什么？”

面码老远便看见士兵们排排站伸个脖子像看猴似的观望自己，走近后士兵们又立刻瑟瑟散开，装作各有事做的模样。他并未在意，一把将酒壶和花生米袋子扔给副将:“热一下。”自己则提着狼果往营帐走。

副将手慌脚乱接住那酒壶和花生米，愣了一下，立刻讨好笑道:“将军这是要款待哪位贵客啊？也和兄弟们提前吱一声，兄弟们到时也好出来跳支舞唱个歌啊～”

面码冷淡的一眼睨过去，副将立刻敛了笑，悻悻地摸了摸脑袋：“属下多嘴，马上就去给您热着……还看！还不快走！”他回身一手打身后一个士兵脑瓜上，小兵们一窝蜂都跑开了。

面码头也不回进了营帐。

帐中明灯如昼，火盆里火星稀疏，但暖烘烘的恰到好处，床上被褥叠得整齐，一看就有人来收拾打整过。面码取了袍子弹去一身雪沫，把那小袋狼果放在桌上，又到兰锜前取下自己那支雪龙枪。枪头冷锐的锋芒和着灯色一同映入他眼底，他静默片刻，素来平静如潭的心思不知为何起了一点小小的毛躁，竟不知自己此刻应做些什么。

看这枪，似与以往不同，看那火盆，似乎也变了样。

也没了练武的心思，他只把枪放下，坐到灯盏下的桌旁，捧起一卷兵法册子。

入夜时分，雪地上多了几道马蹄印。林下巡逻的士兵远远望见雪地里移动的四个小黑点，看上去不是商队也不是流民，正要发出信号以示警戒，却被人拍了拍肩膀。

他一吓，不知将军何时到他身后的，便连忙请示。

面码只是摇头：“这几位都是我的故人，没什么要紧的，去吧。”

“是！”

将军还有故人啊，难道是京城来的？可这方向只可能是晓之国或漩涡国呀。巡逻兵心里嘀咕着，边走边好奇地回头，见那四匹马儿很快奔近，马蹄下细雪腾飞，为首人裹着厚实的雪袍，近时一个翻身下马，动作却是轻快敏捷的，没有发出任何声响。

雪风氤索如沙，那人牵着马绳，慢慢解了系得紧实的兜帽。风一瞬奔走如浪，将他漆黑的发全数吹乱，连带鼻子也给刮红，纤瘦的身形一时在烈风寒雪中显出几分薄弱。唯剑眉美目清寒，成了洇在雪卷上的浓墨，入了画似的叫人过目不忘。

巡逻兵差点撞前边树上，这、这小公子怎么好似在哪里见过……偏生他一时又想不起来！

另三人也下了马，一掀开兜帽便痛快地喝了口冷嗖嗖的雪风。老远见面码木头人似的站在雪中，不打灯，也不撑伞，水月咧嘴一笑:“看来我日后与他人拼酒，又有得一番吹嘘了——就说影王曾在一个大雪天等我等到三更半夜，没见着我他还不敢走~”

“你这狗嘴就吐不出几句好话。”香磷轻蔑地瞪了一眼过去，“人知道你是谁么就在这儿急着攀高枝？”

“嘁，我们蛇庄弟子还需要攀人高枝？便是天皇老子要来和我拜把子做兄弟，我也得好好思忖一番呢。”

“呸，没皮没脸的，方才还在拿人家吹牛，这会儿又故作清高了。”

“你们两个，别吵了。”重吾终于忍不住劝阻，一手接过佐助的缰绳，又对水月香磷道，“你们先同佐助进去吧，我系了马便来。

雪太大，容易糊了人的眼，人的耳里也全是冷风咆哮，倘是持续在这样的雪天夜行赶路，恐怕不出半日就会冻死在雪原里，所以水月很庆幸他们按计划赶到了白驼城，虽然眼下的时刻完全谈不上适宜。

佐助的目光在四周转了一圈，天光难比雪光，如今虽是深夜，苍穹反倒像被雪地映亮，白茫茫的什么都看不大清。最后他的视线落定在面码身上，见这人像块硬邦邦的石头在雪中负手而立，肩上已堆了薄薄的雪，便好奇问:“影王何时来的？”

“方才在外巡夜，顺脚走到这里来的。”

虽是故人重逢，面码仍是不惊不喜的。他的目光越过皑皑飞雪落到佐助面上，细不可察地从这人眉目移到鼻梁，再落到唇与下颌。不知他是在探究佐助长高了些，还是探究佐助双颊的肉少了些，可无论探究什么，他都不会做声。这人素来如此，因生母性子冷淡，并不会对他多一分照顾，叫他早早懂事，自幼便有些少年老成的味道，心里便是有了欢喜也从不放在脸上。

为此佐助点点头，便真以为他是顺脚走到这里来的。

主帐里生着小火，正架着一口大锅沸沸腾腾地煮着羊肉汤，案上摆放着青绿小葱和红艳艳的辣椒粉，锅中汤汁一片浓郁乳白，在火光下闪烁着鲜亮色泽，不膻不腥的闻起来颇为鲜美。一进帐水月就脱去被雪水濡湿的大衣，又迫不及待跑在火盆前，一边跳，一边脱下手套一个劲搓着早已冻僵的手。

“影王想得可真周到~”他双眼发光盯着那锅羊肉汤，嘿嘿笑了，“知道我们半夜赶路，连肉汤也给炖好了！”

几个人的大衣都晾在木施上，面码早就替他们备好新的干衣，香磷正替佐助取下那身厚重的雪袍，又忍不住嗔怪水月像个猴子似的围着火盆跳脚。她把佐助裹成一团球后就把人推到桌案前，顺带挤开了水月。两人为此又差点吵起来。

佐助看着汤锅的眼睛与水月一样亮，亮得像盯上兔子的狼。他这般盯着肉眼睛眨也不眨的模样，乖巧得倒有些小可怜了，叫面码怀疑他这几年难不成是流浪乞讨度日的？瘦成这样，恐怕也八九不离十了。

待重吾回来，正好有人往主帐里送了热好的酒和花生米，又上了胡辣汤和一些热腾腾的小菜。正当水月天花乱坠地讲着一个牧羊人与羊之间的爱情传说时，案上的那袋狼果又被佐助盯上了。

这果子赤裸裸摆在这儿，好似在勾引我。他想。

但如今他已矜持许多，不再像曾经的小少爷那般任性，总以为世间狼果都是为他而生的，且见面码也完全没有东道主热情招待客人的模样，便在心中斟酌几分，似是赞叹又似是随意道:

“这些果子红艳艳的真好看。”

正在倒酒的面码抬眉，奇怪地睨他一眼。

“我在晓国时曾弄丢过一些果子，与它们生得一模一样。”

“也许你弄丢的那些果子成了精长了脚，一路从晓国跑本王这里来了——你是想这样说么？”

这隐隐夹着反讽的话换来佐助一瞪。面码为这人的假矜持而笑，但笑得很浅，不叫佐助看见，只递了一碗冒着热气的胡辣汤给他，道:

“那果子凉，先吃点热的吧。”

他又替水月香磷盛了汤，完全不端架子的模样倒叫香磷万分喜欢。水月乐滋滋地接过道谢，不带喘气一口下肚，霎时感到浑身暖了个遍。

“嘿嘿，我们一路过来都是吃的干粮，许久没吃着热的东西了，一会儿羊肉开锅，影王可别被我们这些难民吃相给吓着了！”

“水月兄说话客气了。”

“影王别听他瞎说，一路过来就他吃得最多，说得好像自己被虐待了似的！”香磷瞪水月一眼。

“不过，在大冬天能和家人聚在火炉前吃汤锅，也算是一种幸运吧。”

重吾说这话时眼底透出了淡淡的笑。他一向话少，今夜这一句却叫水月与香磷突然都安静下来，半晌，两人又都凶神恶煞地把脑袋扭向一边，

“呸！谁要和这尖牙怪是一家人！”

“呕！本大爷英俊潇洒风流倜傥，怎么可能和一个丑八婆进出一个家门？”

“混蛋你想打架吗？！”

佐助素来不管这两人的，除非真闹得他脑瓜子疼了才会出声制止。他不说话，面码也不说话，只端过酒盏独自饮酒。西境的酒烈，他一小口下肚，便暖了大半个身子，复抬眸看向佐助。佐助就坐在对面，正捧着那碗胡辣汤，慢慢下嘴。

火光温润了佐助的眉眼轮廓。他终是变了些模样，面码不自觉地打量。脸不如往昔圆润，也少了初出江湖时的那份青稚天真。也许几年奔波，风霜将他的剑眉星目打磨得愈发凛然，然体态更为端庄闲丽，神韵更为灵气逼人，杏眸一动，便成了清凌凌的绿水。

他方才瞪我，反倒叫我越发心软了，当真奇怪。面码想。

所幸佐助拿起狼果抛了抛的动作仍叫面码感到熟悉，这份举手投足间的洒脱自在倒是不曾变过。

“没想到这里还有狼果。”重吾道。

“狼果本就出自西域，在内陆兴许罕见，但在西域边境便是寻常百姓家都有的东西。”面码解释。

水月心中啧啧一声，再一次感受到大蛇丸的偏心，这果子在东大陆水土不服的，偏生不知大蛇丸用了什么法子能在蛇影山把它们种得红艳艳的，最后还都喂给了小师弟这个如狼似虎的。

面码这时扫过几人风尘仆仆的脸，忽又道:“本王没记错的话，这次与你们同往晓之国的还有另两人吧？”

“影王不知，君麻吕和多由也他们留在了晓之国，我们此次回西境也呆不久，”水月咂了口烈酒，浑身都抖了抖，“大概一两个月后又要回晓之国吧。”

“为何这般急？”

面码微皱眉头，看向佐助。

昔日京城一别，他与佐助重逢已是三个月前的事情了。

三年前东宫夜宴，太子邀影王赴宴，那一次兄弟二人便已互通心意。面码记得那一夜鸣人的每一句话和每一个神情，他与鸣人暗自约定，将水户的八万亲族兵引至西境，如此一来便能抹去太子党在京城中的最大威胁，而后要如何引得「根」与太后势力自相残杀，那就是鸣人的手段了。面码并不清楚引出亲族兵后鸣人具体会怎么做，他只知道他需要替皇兄拿下那八万亲族兵，打下一场以少胜多的战役。

他也确实做到了，虽是一场在所难免的恶战，他赢得也并不狼狈，一是九大州中本就有不满水户暴政的官吏，因此有不少人中途跟随州官叛逃，选择归顺到火林军旗下。二是漩涡族人本就不擅战，较为难缠的只是那些神出鬼没的毒师，而后来抵达西域的春野樱无疑成了他们的天敌。除此之外，本该出兵相助的漩涡国与周边小国也毫无动静。后来与春野姑娘议及此事，面码才知奈良鹿丸早与水之国女君有过密谈，驻守北境的雾影将士受命西移，即便什么都不做，这种突如其来的举动也给那些小国施加了很大压力，以此便形成了牵制。

面码虽不知那位宰相有什么通天本事能说服水之国女君，但念及皇兄身边能有此等贤才，倒也安心不少。

而正是在剿灭漩涡亲族兵的第三天，京城便传出了太子登基的消息。

普天皆知，昔日太后与太子亲临万安寺祈福，志村团藏与伊比喜趁机谋反，东窗事发后，两人都被关押监牢。回宫后太后因过度受惊而一病不起，被皇上送往落英宫避暑。不出半月，太后因病仙逝，消息传至四方边境，将军战士皆系白绫在手，举国同悲。朝中太后党羽也做鸟兽纷走，不是告老还乡就是重病身亡，其中个人手段自然不必多提。

十一月时，宰相大人替猿飞阿斯玛叛国一事正名，皇上亲令，将阿斯玛画像迁入破风阁功臣楼中，后代封官加爵。昔日日向一族因毒杀皇后而被满门抄斩的旧案也全数翻出，得以正名。

新君上位，短短半年内施新法改旧制，一反往昔太子荒淫作风。推德政，纠典刑，薄税敛，明礼乐。黜奸杜宦，禁奢戒淫，一番快刀斩乱麻的手段又快又狠，不出半年便使朝堂之上再无庸人之辈，重阁之地皆为论思之士，宫中再无宦臣女乐之淫风……此一番做派，令五湖四海震惊，直至新法推行各地，人们才肯相信那位太子爷终于重振昔日父辈雄风，民间坊市场甚至一度流传出太子被狸猫换了的趣闻，也有太子遇到了神仙、被神仙喂了能变得聪明善良的仙丹这一类传说。

除却将太子妃送还回乡一事叫人摸不着头脑，这位年轻的皇帝再无能让他人诟病之处。也因皇帝爱才惜才，近两年各地赴京赶考的才子俊杰明显剧增，而伴随新一代才人的涌现，那些歌咏新政功德的诗词歌赋愈发的多，流传也愈发广泛……显然，新君已得民心。

面码自是为皇兄高兴的。更叫他意外的是，团藏势力被剿后，鸣人并未将这位罪臣即刻问斩，反是派人送了书信到西域。信中鸣人只说将团藏流放至西境，永远只能在面码驻守的领地内活动，不得逾越面码任何命令。面码一直知道团藏有谋反之心，然这人终是自己的亲舅舅，倘非被逼到不能抉择的地步，他也无法狠下心来做到大义灭亲。也为着这事，他终是体会到兄长的包容与温柔，接受了兄长的这份好意。

唯独佐助，三年一别久未相逢，自京城传来太子登基的消息后，面码为兄长高兴之余，心中仍是留了一块地儿念着这人。

昔日东宫夜宴，鸣人并未与他言明佐助立场身份，面码便不知这人入宫究竟是做什么的。也许真是他那亲舅舅安插在宫的眼线，也许又是其他朝臣党派留的一步棋，但无论如何，佐助与太后党羽必定是不沾边的。鸣人此次有意将朝中太后余党摘除干净，既然佐助与太后无关，也就不至于落到太过狼狈的境界。

面码料想鸣人自幼性仁，便是林中一只鸟儿也不愿轻易伤其性命，对佐助这等江湖浪子，大抵只会将他驱逐出宫，不让他再搅合宫中政斗。何况当初鸣人有意与佐助逢场作戏，用喜好男色来伪装自己，以佐助天然无害的性子，鸣人也应能看清这人惹不出真正的祸端，便不会轻易要了他的命。

话虽如此，他曾一度想写信询问佐助情况，但再三思量，总觉此举不妥。一来朝野重振新纲，正是风起云涌时，谁会替他留意这么一个小小的江湖野人？二是他也拿捏不准鸣人真意，倘佐助已平安离宫，他再写信叨扰兄长，便是多此一举了。

可这人他终是放不下的，最终写了信，却不是写给鸣人，而是托人回京送到了犬冢府，交到犬冢爪手里。后来犬冢爪的回信郑重明了，只说佐助已离开京城，而对万安寺一战和佐助去向只字未提。

虽不知佐助去向，面码却也为此放了心。山高水长，倘是有缘，两人总有再见时。

自那以后，他再未回过京城，团藏亦随他驻守西域，短短三年再未闹出什么动静，人也渐渐苍老了许多。

直至三个月前，佐助带着五个师兄姐突然现身西域，着实叫面码吓了一跳。九月骄阳未褪，那时的佐助却还裹着厚重的大衣，即便如此脸颊也是苍白如纸，看上去没什么血色。昔日光鲜如玉的少年不再，倒更像经历了一番深重折磨，变得纤瘦薄弱。面码心中虽有担忧，也有所揣测，但佐助对自己的事情只字不提，他来到西域也并非是为找面码叙旧，而是请面码帮忙，取路引过国境。

那一日两人交谈不过只言片语，佐助留了不到两柱香功夫，面码甚至没能问他去晓之国做什么，又何时回来，却还是替他取了路引。自那一别，再见又是三个月后的今夜。

面码想，他不应随着佐助来的，今夜必要问清一些事情。

“影王有所不知。”重吾率先解释，“我们原本到晓之国去是为了打探师傅踪迹，后因遇事诸多，索性在朱雀都外一小城落了脚，开一间客栈为生，打算借此机会慢慢打听师傅消息。只是由于碰上一些难处，我们不得不回到火之国，留师姐师兄在那边客栈照看，待解决了这一难处，我们还是要快马加鞭赶过去的。”

“蛞蝓医仙不是早已逝世了么？”

面码看似随口问道，又不愠不淡斜睨佐助一眼，无声地戳破了佐助当初的谎言。三年前他就不信佐助是蛞蝓医仙亲传弟子，更别说春野樱抵达西域自揭身份后，某个“小圣医”在他心中更是完全没了可信之处。他料想佐助只是团藏有意拉拢入宫的江湖势力，看佐助擅使毒又擅医，兴许他出身在与蛞蝓医仙同门、名气却又比不上蛞蝓医仙的一个门派，所以初出江湖才借着蛞蝓医仙的名头四处招摇撞骗。

“而且，本王也未曾听说蛞蝓医仙有四五个关门弟子。”

“这个嘛……”水月摸了摸鼻子，和香磷使了个眼色，两人都感到了扑面而来的尴尬，显然之前四人忘了统一说法，“其实我们的师傅也很擅长行医治人，我们借用蛞蝓医仙的名头，只是为了，咳……咳！”

收到信号的佐助很不乐意，不得不放下胡辣汤，不怎么友善地盯住那个提出问题的人，字正腔圆解释道:“为了多赚些钱，替师傅讨老婆本。”

面码一愣。

“对！”水月握拳拍手，“因师傅医者仁心，常年行医试药，走哪儿都要把那块地的药草尝个遍，有一次尝毒尾鞭时他的嘴肿成了大腊肠，一次寻毒蜂巢时又被毒成了独眼龙……久而久之，师傅变得相貌奇丑！但凡他走在街上，男人看了沉默女人看了流泪，可怜师傅未及不惑之年，却再无媒婆上门提亲！唉！”

水月说着便抬起袖子抹了抹压根不存在的辛酸泪。面码却是难以理解的，反倒认真道:“一个人倘是真的医德高尚，行止如圣，便是再丑，也不至于落到要徒弟去给他讨老婆本的狼狈境地。”

“影王看看我们小师弟！”水月立刻又愤愤不平指着佐助，“小师弟脾气差性子坏，一只鸡打他眼前过，他若看不顺眼了都能把人家鸡毛给拔个精光！可就这混世魔王的坏性子，仍有媒婆天天上门给他做亲！现在的女人啊，可不就是看一张脸么！”

香磷阴阳怪气地冷哼一声，拍开他指着佐助的手。

佐助也冷哼一声，吐出句差点叫人哽死的话:“你懂什么，男人不坏女人不爱。”

一口酒辛辣辣地呛在面码喉咙里，差点没叫他喷出来。他惊愕地盯着佐助，像看个古怪东西似的，也不知这人打哪儿学些这种不三不四的风流话儿，竟还能说得这般理直气壮？？

“瞅瞅，就这沾花惹草的性子，叫师傅听见了非打死他不可！”水月又痛恨道。

“师傅一般不打他，只叫他抄书。”重吾面无表情地纠正。水月恨不能揪住他衣襟咆哮:兄台可否看看气氛再杠？？？

兜转半天，无非是叫面码相信他们出身清贫，都是为了给师傅讨老婆本才四处闯荡赚钱，什么借了蛞蝓医仙的名头，什么被拉拢入宫，那都是为了生活啊，实在是迫不得已，迫不得已。

面码倒也不深究，又问:“那你们在晓之国碰着了什么难处？”

他素来不是好奇心重的人，与他无关的事情也从不会多嘴，今夜话变多了，倒叫佐助奇怪地瞄了他一眼，他视若无睹，仍是自顾自倒酒，吃花生米。

对这个问题，几人早有商议，香磷自然道：“三年前师傅到晓之国经商贩药，自那以后再无音讯。我们着实担忧，才想去晓之国看看他老人家……师傅曾说他在朱雀都的仙居楼，可我们到了仙居楼并未发现他踪迹，我们只好留在朱雀都四处打听他消息。至于遇着了什么难处，也不怕影王笑话，其实是盘缠不够了。”

“虽然开了客栈，但生意惨淡啊～”水月夸张地叹口气，“幸好我们想起师傅故居还有些家当，便想先回火之国赚些钱财，再往晓之国去。”

“你们师傅若是无故失踪，为何不报官？”

“师傅是火之国人，即使我们报了官，晓之国的官员也不会理睬的。之前这家伙跑到衙门去闹过，”香磷瞥了水月一眼，“还不是被那些狗腿子给赶出来了。”

“原是这样。”

羊肉汤咕咕作响，汤面冒出一个接一个的泡。面码不再追问了，他垂头掩去眼中情绪，沉默的模样也不知他对方才的故事听进几分，又信了几分，只是一声不吭拿过碗碟，俯身盛汤。

水月眼尖地瞄到他把自己从方才起就一直盯着的好几块羊排都给舀进碗里，一碗堆得满满的全是羊骨肉，然后那碗顺顺当当地放在了佐助身前，水月眼都瞪大了。

“影王有所不知啊，”他阴阳怪气道，“我们小祖宗近日里减肥哩，哪能吃那么多？”说罢便探起身举着自己的筷子要去抢佐助碗里的肉，那筷子自然被坐在中间的香磷一掌劈断，筷子头弹飞到他脸上，香磷恨不能掐死他：“长出息了，还敢抢佐助碗里的？！”

“你这丑女人……想打架吗！”

“打就打谁怕谁啊！”

“你们别吵了。”重吾皱起眉，“佐助你说说他们吧。”

“与我抢肉的人，打死也该。”

佐助冷哼一声，一句话便叫水月气得跳脚。不理会水月身上腾起的杀气，他自顾自捧起碗，喝汤吃肉，虽有一颗狼虎之心，那动作却是慢条斯理的。桌上那蛊花生米也一粒未动，全给面码下酒去了。面码奇怪这人连酒也不碰了，当真是改姓了？但见他一碗接一碗羊肉汤下肚，也只当他是真饿得紧了。

几人吵吵闹闹的，随口扯出的谎话就把这位将他们当做贵客的影王给搪塞过去了。待他们吃饱喝足已是一更天，月上枯枝，水月抖了抖吃得发暖的身子，发出满足的感叹。营地里没有多余营帐，他与重吾被副将带去同兄弟们挤挤，香磷自然被带去紫苑那边。重吾先收拾了几人的行李，临走前他不放心佐助，因他知晓佐助素来一人睡惯了，哪怕身边多了只苍蝇恐怕也睡不安稳。

可如今时过境迁，他们已不再是无忧无虑的蛇庄弟子，佐助也不再是衣来伸手饭来张口的少主，能在大雪天找到一个地儿过夜已是万幸，又哪能容他们百般挑剔呢？可倘要叫佐助与其他军营兄弟挤挤，重吾也于心不忍。

好在面码似是看穿他心思，只道：“佐助便留在主帐吧，本王还有些话没同他说清。”

重吾点了点头，素来沉稳的眼中还是透出一丝不放心：“那就有劳影王照顾了。”

帐外飞雪簌簌作响，素月也被雪光映得黯然失色。听重吾念叨几句后，面码回到帐中，见佐助立在兰锜前，正握着他的枪细细观看。火光将他的侧脸轮廓映得明亮而犀利，很快他又放下枪，拿起另一把雕工精细、镶了四颗古翠玉的匕首。

“你与我说实话，在晓之国遇着什么难处了？”面码直言，“你师傅为何会无故失踪？三年未有音讯，你们便老老实实等了三年？倘是真正重要的人，恐怕早已长了翅膀飞去寻他了。”

面码字里话间全是对方才水月香磷谎言漏洞的揭露，佐助拿着那匕首转了两圈，头也不回，只道:

“影王何时变得多嘴了？”

“倘我不是个少话的人，你也不会来寻我。”面码话里带了些挖苦。

佐助没有马上回答，反是想起三年前他答应卡卡西的事情。他本应不能再以火之国子民的身份出现在火之国的国土，而今虽只是踏入火之国边境，这其实也已算作违背诺言了。

然而倘非半个月前寒症发作，他也不大愿意回来。

因过去三年一直试毒解毒，原本百毒不侵的体质被他糟蹋得乱七八糟，身子骨也变得羸弱许多，甚至有段时间他眼睛烧得厉害，水月等人几乎都以为他要瞎了。那几日叫香磷忧心忡忡，日夜守着他眼也不敢眨，好在她的小师弟有着堪比石头的骨头，再怎么折腾还是硬生生挺了过来。后来寒症发作，已是到晓国之后的事情，只因寒症难解，自幼又只有大蛇丸和药师兜懂得如何替他抑制，可如今这二人都不在了，就连常跟着大蛇丸修行的君麻吕也是束手无策，香磷一时着急，才提出回蛇庄的想法，兴许师傅曾留下什么针对寒症的残书断章？这般下策，其实也只是碰一碰运气。

如今面码问起，佐助自是不肯答的，只是转移话题：“影王变得话多了，以后便不来寻了。”

面码想这人好生霸道，明是他主动寻自己帮忙，如今反倒好像成了自己求着他来了。心中这么想，嘴里便冷哼了一声：“寻都已经寻了，自然可以说日后不再寻……那过河拆桥、偷瓜毁田的也不过如此。”

佐助回过头来，忽地一笑:“谁敢拆影王这座桥，敢毁影王这块好瓜田？影王如今不还好好站在这里么？”

面码瞪这人一眼，佐助已拿着那匕首踱到他身前。短鞘因火光映得沉沉发红，上面古怪的字体流闪着细碎的金光，佐助不解字意，便问:“这是什么字？”

“这是红河川一位老铁匠替我打造的，上面的字据说是他的家乡话，意为出入无双。”

“我一个也不认得。”

“你当然不认得。西域附近有很多小族，他们虽然常年活在深山野林，却有着属于自己的成熟语言和风俗。”

“那影王可曾听闻古婆罗？”佐助试探。这匕首上的字体歪歪扭扭，诡异神秘，与他背上的字有几分相似，他一直试图找人能帮他译出后背那只朱雀的意思，甚至叫水月替他抄下了一只翅膀的内容。可在晓之国呆了三个月，也只是叫一个老者认出这是古婆罗文，然而老者本身并不识得古婆罗文化，也只能作罢。

面码见他模样古怪，像藏了什么秘密似的，只问:“这是个地方？还是个族名？”

“我是不知才问影王，影王反倒问起我来了。”佐助听他语气便知他也不知了，又扬了扬那匕首，“影王能带我去见见这位刀匠么？”

面码却偏过身去，计较道:“方才还说不来寻我的。”

这话让佐助愣了愣，没料到这人还是记仇的，只哼哼:“不寻便不寻，我自个儿到红河川去找……我今夜睡哪儿？”

“脸皮这般厚，必定是不怕冷的，到外面雪地里睡去罢。”面码毫不客气道。

佐助瞪圆了眼，抛一句“小肚鸡肠”还真抬脚就往外走了。面码脚下生了根似的站在原地，一直看着他掀帘出帐，许久许久，只剩冷风挟着雪沫从帐帘缝中卷了进来，外面再无动静。

他终是叹口气，出了营帐，却未见着佐助身影，只有大雪联翩飞洒，朔风徘徊委积，吹得人浑身发抖。他再往外走，把野猪林转了个遍，也没看到人。最后还是回到营寨，在火头营里把人揪了出来。

火头营的伙夫本来已经准备睡觉，没想到突然蹦出个霸王将他逮住，要他热一点清酒。伙夫见这霸王是将军贵客，也不好推辞，只得一面打着呵欠一面生火热酒，连铁架上挂着的两只猪蹄也顺带给他热了。

结果猪蹄还没热完呢，贵客又被将军捉走了。伙夫无法原谅这个连猪蹄子也敢抛弃的客人。

“偏就这张嘴贪得很，我看这三年也没吃出什么肉来，吃的东西恐怕都喂狗肚子里去了。”

面码把人捉回帐中，说话多了几分冷厉。

佐助冷哼一声，不与他计较，自顾自爬上软榻，一翻身便占了整个床，又像没骨头似的软绵绵地滚了两圈，颇为满意道:“影王的床真软。”

“……”

“可营中将士不是应睡地上以防敌军随时偷袭么？影王每夜都睡得如此舒坦，要如何做榜样？”佐助话里带了调笑。

“行军途中士兵们往往就睡地上，以耳贴地，但在这个营寨里不需要。”面码又回到他的桌案前，将灯盏吹灭，点上一碟小油灯。

帐外巡逻兵的脚步声渐渐远去，偶尔只有“沓”的声响，像是树枝的雪团子滚落在地。佐助翻过身来，就着豆大的火光看他:

“我不愿与人分床，不若影王把床借我一夜。”

面码知道他那坏毛病，只不冷不淡道:“你睡你的便是。我一会儿还要巡夜。”

“那影王今夜都不睡了？”

“不睡。”

“那我便欢喜了。”

面码已握起书卷，听到这幸灾乐祸的话又抬起头，借着微弱的光亮朝床那边看去。佐助打了个呵欠翻过身子，又裹了裹被子。他正要闭眼，就听面码带了几分嘲弄道:

“不习惯与别人同床，日后娶妻该怎么办？”

“重吾方才说了我什么坏话？”佐助立马就蹭起身来，似已笃定重吾与面码说了些什么“污蔑”他的话。

“他说，除了你师兄，你就不曾与谁同过床。就因你师傅偏爱，才养成了你霸道的性子，做什么都非得独占一份。”

佐助眸光一暗，只冷哼一声，不再搭话。这话确实不假，因他自幼是被师兄带大的，师傅为了方便照顾他，特意将大师兄与他安排在一个房，待稍微大了些，他嫌师兄胖了挤了，师傅又将师兄给挪了出来，为此从小到大，他终是更喜欢一个人睡得自在些。

“所幸你是男子身，倘是生作女儿，要学得三妻四妾共侍一夫，恐怕你这辈子也嫁不出去了。”

面码眼睛盯着书卷，脑子里却莫名想象出佐助生作女儿嫁入一宅院，一手抛飞一个小妾的模样。这样一想他便忍不住一笑，也不笑出声，就是觉得即便是生作女儿的佐助也必定是很欢快的。

是了，无论怎样，这人都应是欢快自在的。

但佐助冷哼一声:“一会儿说我娶不到老婆，一会儿又说我嫁不出去，影王与我什么仇。”

面码又笑了，不再搭话。

灯光无声跃动着，帐内终于安静下来，面码却无法专心看书了。因他总能感觉到佐助正盯着自己，虽不知缘由，但那专注的目光像暖火流淌在他脸上，让他有些心烦意乱。

奇怪，是自己脸上有脏东西么？面码终是抬头，忽然朝软榻看去，然佐助刹那恍惚的瞳色映着微弱的火光一同撞进他眼底，叫他明显一愣。

未等他发问，佐助就立马闭上眼。像捉迷藏的孩子被发现了就开始耍赖皮，他侧躺在床，被子覆肩，眉眼都安静乖顺得很，俨然熟睡模样。

面码难以琢磨这人心思，便一直盯着他，等他忍不住睁开眼。

可等了许久佐助都没有睁眼，面码叹口气，只好继续看书，这次不再抬头。待过一会儿，佐助清浅均匀的呼吸传来，他终于确定佐助已经睡着，才深深地吐了一口气。

tbc.


End file.
